


Making Mischief in San Marco

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio disrupts your afternoon plans in favor of a make-out session in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Mischief in San Marco

“Oh… Ezio,” she moaned as he nipped at her neck.

“Be quiet, bella, we aren’t supposed to be up here,” Ezio warned.

She hadn’t planned for this to happen. She had visited the San Marco library with every intention of reading one of the manuscripts on display, but that was before Ezio found her. 

Instead, Ezio had her pinned against the wall in a staircase and was biting and sucking on the sensitive curve of her neck. She’d tried to stay as quiet as possible, but it was impossible with the way he was carrying on; honestly, it was a miracle that she’d managed to keep her noises to a mere whimper and wasn’t screaming his name through the library’s halls.

 _Although,_ she thought,  _whimpering Ezio’s name over and over in front of the[Madonna](http://www.museumsinflorence.com/foto/san%20marco/image/annunciazione.jpg) isn’t much of an improvement._

He was doing this on purpose, of course. Ezio knew every inch of her body, and he loved using that intimate knowledge to make her moan and sigh his name. That they might get caught added to his excitement. Ezio knew the rules of polite society, but he rarely followed the ones that inconvenienced him.

She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes, huffing quietly as Ezio nuzzled at her neck. His hood had fallen back and one of her hands was tangled in his chestnut hair, gripping and massaging his scalp as he continued his ministrations. His laved her neck with his tongue, nipping and kissing his way up toward her ear.

Ezio sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled softly. She groaned—a little louder than she should—and her legs went weak. She felt Ezio grin as he continued to nibble at the shell of her ear. He was moaning and sighing softly in her ear.

“Your voice is so beautiful, cara mia,” he purred, “but your beauty won’t keep the monks from having us arrested if they catch us.” 

“Then perhaps you should stop trying to make me sing your praises throughout the library, Ezio,” she replied with a soft laugh.

He pulled back to look at her, grinning mischievously. “Don’t worry. I think I can help you…”

He leaned in and kissed her, holding her face with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She moaned softly against his mouth, coiling her arms around him and pulling him closer. Ezio licked her bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and nibbling softly; she sighed and sucked gently on his upper lip. Ezio groaned and ground his hips against her as he slipped his tongue past her lips, their tongues dancing and darting against one another. She sighed and moaned as she sucked on his tongue and scratched his scalp with her nails. They quickly became a tangle of limbs, grasping at each other’s hair and clothes as they kissed, completely oblivious to everything around them.

Ezio was kissing her down her neck and lightly squeezing one of her breasts when she heard someone clear their throat. Ezio froze, and she opened her eyes to see an old monk watching them. He had a stern look on his face, but a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

“You two shouldn’t be up here,” he said seriously. 

“Oh, we just wanted to see the fresco,” Ezio said as he tried to straighten his tunic. “We both found it, uh, very moving…”

Before the monk could respond, Ezio grabbed her hand and ran off down the stairs, into the library, and out into the street. He stopped once they reached a quiet alley and pressed her against the wall.

“That was close, bella. I  _told_  you to keep quiet,” he teased. He leaned in for a kiss. “Now, where were we…?”

“Ezio!” she exclaimed. “I am not going to do this in an alley…”

“But you  _were_  going to do it in the library?” Ezio’s lips quirked into a seductive smile.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. “That’s not what I was saying—“

Ezio cut her off with a passionate, hungry kiss. She licked gently at the scar on his lip before pulling away.

“I’m serious, Ezio. Not here.”

“Then where?” Ezio pulled her hips up against his as he pressed soft kisses down her neck. She moaned softly.

“Well… I have a balcony… I can let you in from there,” she grinned.

Ezio chuckled. “Cara mia, I will make you sing my name for all of Firenze on that balcony.”

He pulled her in for another kiss. She hurried home, glancing up occasionally to watch as Ezio followed her, leaping gracefully across the rooftops.


End file.
